


Watching Twilight

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [39]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily introduces her sister to 'Twilight'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I definitely don't own 'Twilight', not even the books.

Ashley was very much aware that she and her sister were two very different people. Biologically speaking, they had two different mothers, but that never prevented them from picking up both their parents’ traits. Lily didn’t understand a thing about sports, just like her brunette mother; and they weren’t even genetically related. Both children had a penchant for getting into trouble, just like Cindy.

These were only a few examples, but what Ashley was currently witnessing was absolutely ridiculous. It made no sense at all.

While her sister pondered this, Lily sighed dreamily and gushed about how utterly handsome Edward Cullen was, how unbelievably romantic the story was and how nice Jake’s abs were.

The brunette blinked in confusion, trying really hard to see what her sister was seeing and failing miserably. What was worse was that her girlfriend agreed with the redhead, albeit less enthusiastically and with far less dreamy sighs towards the actors on screen.

Thankfully.

And then the restaurant scene happened, with a dialogue on protectiveness and the impossibility of him staying away from her no matter how hard he tried. Ashley gaped at the screen, Lily swooning on the spot and Sam smiling at the younger girl’s infatuation with Robert Pattison.

“Okay, stop, stop, stop.” The brunette demanded, reaching for the remote and pausing the movie, much to her sister’s annoyance.

“Hey! What are you doing?! That is one of the best scenes!” The redhead almost yelled, trying to wrestle for the remote.

“One of the best scenes? I don’t even understand what just happened! He feels protective of her? And can’t stay away from her? Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , in the past _hour_ gave any indication of him even _liking_ her!”

Lily gasped in shock at her older sister. She opened and closed her mouth several times but didn’t even know how to begin explaining the whole thing to her very obtuse sibling. So she huffed, glared and turned to Sam. “How can you even date someone like her?!” She asked somewhat incredulously “I’d think that now that she has first hand experience with these things she would see the love between Edward and Bella!”

“ _Love_? What love?” Ashley asked herself, trying to remember anything from the movie that she’d seen so far that would point toward such feelings between the main characters.

Sam looked from the scandalized redhead to her very confused girlfriend with an amused grin. “How about we just watch the rest of the movie? And then we can discuss the presence or absence of feelings…” She suggested, grabbing the remote from the brunette’s hand and pressing the appropriate button.

Lily looked like she had wanted to argue, but her attention was soon ensnared by the happenings on screen.

******

 

After what seemed like forever, there was a baseball match and that actually managed to keep Ashley from complaining once more about the ridiculous lack of acting skills that did not portray all the feelings that Lily insisted were very obvious to see.

Then she nearly got whiplash due to the very sudden jump from awkward dialogues to people being thrown through the air, bones breaking, Alice twisting somebody’s head off (that had been the highlight of the whole movie), Bella nearly being turned into a vampire and everything going back to awkward dialogues again.

When the credits rolled, the brunette teenager was still blinking in bewilderment, her brain trying to catch up with all that had happened in the span of ten minutes. “Huh… what just…” she muttered very eloquently.

It caused Sam to giggle. “Ash, are you alright?” The blonde asked, leaning in closer to the other girl.

“Oh. My. God! That is the reason for all this fangirling I’ve seen in my school for the past two years?! It’s ridiculous!”

“It’s not ridiculous! It’s a really sweet, romantic story!” Lily huffed, glaring at her older sister.

“Romantic? _Romantic_? Lily, WALL-E has _less_ dialogue and is by far much more romantic than this crap!”

The redhead sneered and threw a pillow. Ashley just swatted it away and continued on her tirade. “Now, if they put, say, Bella and Alice together, now that might be interesting…” She grinned, imagining just that happening on the screen.

Sam didn’t know whether to laugh or smack the girl on the arm.

Then Lindsay poked her head out of the kitchen and threw in her two cents. “Yes! That’s what I’ve been saying ever since I watched this movie for the first time! _That_ would make the movie so much more interesting… and hot too.” She added with a grin, only to be grabbed by an ear and dragged toward the bedroom by a not very amused redhead reporter.

“Exactly what would be so hot inspector?” Was heard before the door was slammed shut.

Lily watched in shock.

Ashley was grinning from ear to ear, until her gaze landed on her equally not-so-amused girlfriend. “What? You have to admit that Alice and Bella together would be hot! And don’t give me that look because I saw those goo-goo eyes you were doing whenever that Edward guy appeared on the screen…”

Sam narrowed her eyes in amusement, before a smirk settled on her lips and she got up, pulling Ashley along toward her bedroom. “I bet I can show you something that is far hotter than Alice and Bella together…” And the door slammed shut as well.

Lily sat there and stared. She didn’t want to even _think_ about the unspeakable things that were happening behind those closed doors, so she reached for the New Moon DVD and popped the disk in. Martha padded over to join in on the movie watching and fairly soon the other house occupants were completely forgotten, in favour of the charming Edward Cullen and Jacob’s amazing abs.


End file.
